


Meteor Rock Misunderstanding

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-16
Updated: 2003-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has a small epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Rock Misunderstanding

## Meteor Rock Misunderstanding

by Lokiloki

[]()

* * *

It's getting harder to be around Lex. Or, weirder. It's getting weirder to be around Lex, and Clark's decided he has to work out what's going on before he does something stupid. 

Lately, it's almost hard to breathe when Lex is near. It's dizzying, and a little like meteor rocks but a lot not. There's no nausea, for one thing, no falling to the ground green veined get me away from here oh god I'm dying awfulness, but there is dizziness, unsettling, like the world's suddenly tipped up when he wasn't paying attention. 

Like Lex is a whole new centre of gravity, and Clark might just _fall_ on him if he doesn't concentrate hard on not doing. Lex is hypnotic, fascinating, every part of him, and sometimes Clark catches himself nearly reaching out to touch, realising that he's no idea what Lex has been saying, only that the sound of his voice and the way his lips move is incredible. 

It's a little like meteor rocks, and Clark is hanging on to that. Possibly it's a new type of Smallville-brand strangeness. Maybe Lex has taken to carrying a tiny little bit of the green stuff in his pocket for some reason, or is eating tainted food, or, or. Something that would explain his effect on Clark. It's just not normal. He wants things to go back to the way they were, when Lex was just exciting and fun and not quite so. Not quite _so_ exciting. Not quite a rollercoaster ride's worth of exhilarating-dangerous with every sharp glance, and _that's_ what it's like. It's like vertigo. 

Maybe it's not meteor rocks. Clark's trying desperately not to think about that possibility, he's repressing pretty successfully (maybe Lex is, like, _inhaling_ meteor rocks through the ventilation system at the factory?), but he's getting to the point where he has to either find out what it _is_ or avoid Lex permanently, and that's just not a fun thought. So. A little small talk about school and the Talon and Radiohead and: 

"Chloe? Have you ever felt, like, um. Do you get scared of heights?" He can just imagine her eyebrows quirking up as she tries to predict what he's obsessing about this time. 

"What? Scared of heights? Sometimes, I guess. In Metropolis I went up a skyscraper with my dad once, and there was this great big window and what is this _about_ , Clark?" 

"You know how... How you feel like, even though there's no reason to, you feel like if you don't hold on tight, you'll fall? Like the, drop, or whatever, it's pulling you -" 

"Clark, yes, I get it. Vertigo. And?" 

"Have you ever. Felt. With a person, have you ever felt like that?" He can feel his face getting hot, and he's so glad he chickened out of having this conversation in person. 

Chloe's not saying anything. For about three hours. Just as Clark opens his mouth to check whether she's still there, her voice is back, suddenly bright and quick. 

"Remember how you used to always fall over whenever Lana was around? You can't have forgotten already. It's called lust, Clark. It makes people wobbly. Do I get to know who?" 

Clark's stomach lurches. It's like everything goes still. It's not like he didn't have a single thought about that possibility, but. But. With Lana? _This isn't like that_. 

"What isn't like what, now?" Okay, so he must have said that part aloud. 

"It's not- I think- I. I don't know. I think I have to think about this a bit more." 

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come over? We could talk some more." 

"No! I mean, thanks, but. I have to. Just. Think about it." 

There will definitely be no more talking here. See what talking does? Talking leads to all sorts of bad and scary revelations. Which he does not feel like sharing right now. Or, perhaps, ever. 

Chloe takes a deep breath, and sighs it out, and then her voice is gentle. 

"Clark, whatever's going on with you, it'll be okay, you know? Things always work out okay. And when you think you can form coherent sentences about it, I'll be here. I can do supportive and understanding. And you're my friend and I love you. Benefits of having a cool chick best bud." 

"I knew there was a reason I didn't call Pete. Thanks, Chlo. I'll. Um." 

"You'll think about it a bit more, _without_ freaking out because do I have to reiterate the love? And you'll see me tomorrow." Her voice sort of catches at the end, for some reason, before she hangs up. Which is weird because Chloe's not overly sentimental. Maybe she just needed to cough. 

Clark feels a little better with Chloe's support, even though she doesn't even know what he was talking about. Then he remembers exactly what freaked him out the most and he feels worse again. It's not even the fact that he's into Lex. No matter how hard he tried to repress it, he kind of knew that was a possible explanation. It's that, when he thinks about it, was he attracted to Lana at all? 

He tries to think about a time when he wasn't obsessed with her, and can hardly remember that far back. He remembers thinking she was the most beautiful person ever, when they were seven and she had a birthday party. He remembers thinking he'd never get tired of looking at her, when they were twelve and he watched her riding her horse. He remembers how he'd always get dizzy and clumsy if he got near her, and people would laugh at him and call him a dork, and tell him that was love. 

Finding out it was really the meteor rock pendant she wore around her neck was kind of a relief, if it meant she might one day take it off and then he could really get close to her without falling over or embarrassing himself completely. But she did take it off, and he has been near her, and she's beautiful but. _This isn't like that_. 

It's possible, if he's gonna be honest with himself, that he just likes looking at her because she's nice to look at. The way a sunset's nice to look at, or Lex's cars. Lex himself is a whole other league of nice to look at. And be near. And listen to. And have look at him in that way he does that feels like he's really _looking_. 

Okay, so yes, he definitely is attracted to Lex. Now it seems pretty obvious. But not Lana? That's just _wrong_. That's just like, his whole life has been a lie. A big, stupid, meteor rock induced misunderstanding. And also it suddenly appears that he's not just a big alien freak, he's a big gay alien freak. 

Which is a little bit scary. 


End file.
